Awkward Beginnings
by ox Autumn Facade xo
Summary: Hinamori is busy worrying herself about a sick Hitsugaya. But she never expected to end up drunk with Matsumoto. HinaHitsu
1. Awkward

This is my first Hinamori x Hitsugaya fic so bear with me!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters in this story, but I _do _own the story:D

**.Awkward Beginnings.**

Hinamori was pacing back and forth as her wooden sandals clanked against the also wooden floor again and again. She had her hands behind her back and her gaze was focused straight ahead of her, whatever direction that was whenever she decided to switch around during her pacing. She stopped in her tracks, thoughtfully placing her hand on her chin.

_'Now just how am I supposed to deal with Shiro-chan?'_

She thought to herself before returning to her current action of pacing about the room. She was stressing over the fact that he had a temperature and a rather nasty cough. Even though she had specifically told him not to over-do himself in the cold weather, and even though she had put an emphasize on her statement of "I'm not going to take care of you when you get sick, Hitsugaya", she was worried nonetheless. And Hitsugaya wasn't the type of person to want people looking down on him, feeling sorry for him, and he absolutely hated people being worried about him. He considered himself able to take very well care of his own being, and he _was_ able, just not at the current moment. However, he didn't exactly care to admit to that, especially not to Momo. That just happened to be his problem with the situation he was in. He could hear her voice ringing in his ear over and over again.

_"Toshiro! I suggest you don't go out into the cold if you don't need to." _

_"I'll be fine, Hinamori." He replied with a sigh._

_"I'm not going to take care of you when you get sick, Hitsugaya."_

_He turned around to face her pouty expression._

_"I'm not going to get sick." He declared defiantly before marching out of the room._

_She placed her hands on her hips and blew away a bothersome strand of hair, crossing her eyes as she plopped down on the floor. She knew was going to end up having to take care of the stubborn teen captain._

Hinamori looked around the empty room before walking out of it in search of Hitsugaya. She lurked around the wooden halls of the rather large building, peeking her head around every corner.

"Toshiro?" She said quietly, almost in a whisper.

She could hear shuffling in the next room and immediately figured it to be Hitsugaya, since he was the one on her mind. With conclusion of that, she tore off toward the noise and busted into the room, completely forgetting what particular room she was pushing into. Scarlet rushed up her cheeks like mad as her eyes grew wide in embarassment. She stood before a horrified, and clotheless Hitsugaya and backed away in astonishment. Hitsugaya quickly pulled his black bathing towel in front of him to cover himself in the sudden presence of his female friend as he blushed furiously.

"Hi-Hinamori!!" He screamed out.

"Toshiro! I'm so sorry!!" She said running out of the room, but not before slipping on the wet, water covered floor on her way out.

She pressed her back against the wall, her chest rising and falling heavily as she gasped for air. Her eyes were still the size of saucers as she recalled what had just happened. How could she forget that was the shower room? She mentally kicked herself in the head several times as she slumped down on the floor. Her head filled with worry as the thought of Hitsugaya not speaking to her because of this incident entered her mind. Not a minute later, she could hear footsteps coming down the hallway and her body tensed up immediately while a nervous expression plastered itself onto her face. Hitsugaya walked up to her and she stared timidly at his feet until he knelt down to her level. She took notice to the fact that he hadn't even put on his white cloak which signified his rank as captain. He just had his normal black Shinigami robes on. She looked away almost instantly, but he put his hand on her chin, turning her to face him.

"C-captain Hitsugaya I--"

He frowned at his childhood friend and stared into her chestnut eyes.

"Hinamori, I thought I told you to drop the formalities with me." He said, his face only inches away from hers.

She could feel her cheeks turning red all over again.

"Toshiro...I apolo--" She continued quietly, only to be interrupted once again.

Although, this time she wasn't interrupted by words, actually she wasn't cut off by any type of noise at all. Hitsugaya had taken the chance of bringing his lips down onto hers, just lightly kissing her. Her fingers tightly curled up at her side as she felt his soft lips touch hers. She really didn't know how to absorb his so unexpected actions, but she didn't even think to try struggling against it. But she had no idea why he was doing this after she walked in on him while he was...well...not properly dressed...at all. To be absolutely honest about the situation, she actually thought it was kind of nice. He pulled away from her before plainly walking away, leaving Hinamori dumbfounded on the floor. She folded her arms across her chest, her eyes cautiously following him out of the room.

"You're going to get me sick..."

He turned around, flashing her a beautiful smile, which was something she didn't get from him that often. No one did.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

"Hitsugaya..."

He continued to smile at her before leaving the room.

"Momo."

He smirked to himself as he walked through the corridors, swinging his arms triumphly at his side.

"I guess being sick isn't all bad." He said before suffering a coughing attack.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I was planning on making this a oneshot, but if people wanted me to continue it I just might.

Please review!


	2. BiPolar Hitsugaya

I'm just gonna apologize in advance for the shortness of this chapter, but I'm grounded from the computer so I snuck on and wrote what I could so I could update. And from the groundage, I won't be able to update much so don't be expecting a lot of chapters for awhile...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters in this story, Kubo Tite does.

Hinamori took in a deep breath and pinched her cheek before realizing she didn't dream up what had just happened. Hitsugaya had kissed her, and _then _even claimed he would take care of her? _Somebody's _been getting into the sake. It wouldn't be unlikely of Matsumoto to attempt to get her captain drunk, as she preferred anyone being more loose and anything but under control. She stood numbly to her feet as she took a step toward the exit of the room, but quickly remembered something and dashed back into the shower room. She gazed down at what she had been hoping to find. Hitsugaya's white captain cloak. She slowly bent down to pick it up, carefully grazing her hands along the white fabric. Standing up, she unhurriedly walked out of the room, holding Hitsugaya's cloak up to her face as she took in his scent. Just as she was doing so, none other than Matsumoto stepped in front of her.

"Hey, Momo!"

"H-hi, Rangiku." She said nervously before attempting to hide Hitsugaya's Shinigami robe behind her back.

"Ah...Is that Hitsugaya's? I saw him walk by without it on. And he was having a coughing fit..." The older blonde said curiously.

"Uhhh...Why, yes it is Shiro-chan's! I...I found it on the floor and was just bringing it back to him!" She said while she blushed beet red.

"Ohhh, ok." She replied with a tad of sarcasm in her voice. "You don't have to try to hide it, you know. It's pretty obvious you like Hitsugaya. Besides...you do an awful job at trying to cover it up..."

She was blushing so red it was actually making her sweat. "I-I don't like him any more than a friend! He's only like a little b-brother to me!"

Matsumoto put her hand on her chin, looking as if she was in deep thought. "Mmhmm, mmhmm...And that's why I saw you kissing him a few minutes ago then, huh?"

Hinamori was now so red she thought her head would explode. "K-kissing!? Me a-and Toshiro...kissing!? I would never think of it!"

"Then how do you explain _this_?" Matsumoto said amused as she held out a photo of Hinamori and Hitsugaya_ kissing. _

"R-Rangiku!!" She cried, reaching her hand out for the picture in the taller woman's hand.

"I think it's cute that he _finally _made his move. I've been telling him to do that for ages, but when does he chose to do so? _When he's sick_. I swear, that kid is so stubborn sometimes." She sighed. "Anyway, why don't you join me for some sake, Hinamori? I haven't spent time with you since who knows when." She added with a smile.

"Uh...well I really don't think I should go drinking--"

"Great!!" She said, overly enthusiastic and slung her arm around Hinamori's shoulders. "I'll meet you at the bar at...let's say...eight?"

"Matsumoto! I really shouldn't--"

"Eight it is!! I'll see you there!" The eager Vice-captain bellowed before running back down the hall. Something was waving around in her hand. The picture!

_'Oh, God! She still has that photo!!'_

But before Hinamori could protest to going out drinking, or even protest who should have possession of that picture, Matsumoto was already gone. She was still quite confused of what had come over Hitsugaya, however. Did the heat from his shower get to his head? Was he so sick that he didn't know what he was even doing? What if he got angry from the existence of the very clear evidence over his actions? To be safe, she _had_ to get that picture. Even if it meant getting drunk with Matsumoto. She had never been truly drunk before, only had small amounts of alcohol, which only made the situation worse. In the morning she would most likely be suffering the worse hangover imaginable. Matsumoto would be sure to guarentee that. First things first, she had to get Hitsugaya's robe back to him before anyone else came up with unnecessary suspicions.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**.Three hours later.**

_'C'mon, Shiro-chan! Where are you!?'_

Hinamori found herself nearing three and a half hours of searching for the 10th division captain and she wasn't exactly happy about it. She was worrying about the photo, worrying about whoever saw her with his Shinigami cloak, worrying about the night of hell she was going to have with Matsumoto, and she was practically drenched in sweat. It was the middle of February, why the hell was it so damn hot outside!? Okay, maybe it wasn't scorching heat, but running all over Seireitei in _black _clothing when it's 60 some degrees can get you pretty uncomfortably warm.

Just as she was retreating to a grassy area under a shady tree, who was to walk by but Hitsugaya. She quickly stood back to her feet and smiled uneasily at him.

"Shiro-chan, h-here's your cloak." She said with a bow.

"Ah...thanks, Hinamori." He replied, slipping it on. "By the way, have you seen Matsumoto? She has a plenty good amount of paper work to fill out." He continued with a sniffle.

"N-no I haven't seen her all day." She lied miserably. To try to change the subject and cover up her failed attempt to fib she spoke up. "This weather is good for your cold, Toshiro." She said, trying to smile.

"Yeah, I suppose it is."

She couldn't really believe how he was acting. He wasn't being awkward at all, he was acting as if nothing had happened between them only hours ago. In her eyes, he had basically confessed his feelings for her, yet he acted now like it was difficult to even keep a conversation going, on small talk no less. This made the knot in her stomach tighten, thinking now for sure he would be upset if that picture were to fall into anyone else's hands. He probably wouldn't even want Matsumoto to know, since he was so easily annoyed by the loud drunk.

"Hitsugaya...?"

"Mm?"

She wanted to ask him why he had kissed her, she wanted to ask if he had feelings for her, she wanted to know if he was even sane when he did what he did, and she wanted to know if it meant _anything. _But the words just would not come out. Maybe she just dreamt it. No, that's not possible, Matsumoto has that damned picture. So then what the hell was he trying to tell her?

"Hinamori?" He snapped his fingers in front of her face to get her attention.

"Oh! Heh...sorry."

"Is something bothering you?"

Okay, now she wanted to scream at him. _'Of course something is bothering me! You came onto me, and then just left, and now you act as if we're complete strangers!?' _But she kept that all in, and just responded with a cheesey smile.

"No, no, not at all."

"Hmph. You sure are acting odd."

"I'm just a little off today."

_'Actually, I'm way off today, and it's all your fault. That's right. All. Your. Fault.'_

"Hmm."

"Well, I guess I should get back to my division, then."

He responded with a nod and just stared off into the distance.

Which resulted in her angrily stomping off to her division. When she was about halfway there, she stopped mid-step and her shoulders raised while her fists clenched tightly at her sides.

"What is his problem!? He didn't even say goodbye! Ugh, men!" She said as she pouted. "I mean seriously! Is he bi-polar or something!?"

She was so busy fussing over Hitsugaya, she didn't realize Renji was behind her.

"Having problems, Momo?" He said, quirking an eye brow. Well, if those things _are_ eyebrows...

She quickly whirled around to face her fellow Vice-captain. "Uhhh, no, no. I just...um..."

"Lemme guess, Mister Boy Genius is pinching your nerves?"

"Huh?"

"Hitsugaya."

_'Yes! You have no idea! That boy needs to get a grip and learn his place!'_

"Hmm? Shiro-chan? No, no, uh Kurotsuchi is just having one of his temper tantrums. You know how that goes."

"Ohhh. Yeah, and his voice couldn't be more disturbing either. It's like he hisses. He's creepy if you ask me..."

Hinamori let out a laugh and agreed with him. "That's true!"

But she still couldn't get those stubborn, aqua colored eyes, and snow-white hair of Hitsugaya's out of her head.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Well, there's chapter two. The next chapter is going to be the same thing but in Hitsugaya's point of view, and then after that chapter will be Hinamori and Matsumoto's night out!

Read and review! Please!


	3. Hitsugaya

I procrastinated this much, _much_ longer than I intended...sorry about that...

Well this chapter contains the pretty much the same events, but it has more of Hitsugaya's thoughts instead of Hinamori's.

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Bleach.

**C**h_a_p**t**_e_r **T**h**r**e_e_ **H**_i_**t**s_u_g_a_**y**_a_

Hitsugaya stood from his place, walking away from the obviously confused Hinamori as a simple grin was laid across his lips.

_'Well...maybe that'll keep her mind off of walking in on me...' _

"You're going to get me sick..." Hinamori said, cracking through Hitsugaya's train of thought.

He turned around to show her a sly smile before saying, "Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

"Hitsugaya..."

"Momo."

He just kept smiling and left the room, his arms swinging at his side as if he had made a major accomplishment. Well, he _had _made a major accomplishment, actually. The captain of 10th company had been waiting to make the right move on Hinamori for quite some time now, and although he _was_ sick at the moment, he was proud of it. Just as his victory began sinking into his mind, he felt the wheezing of his lungs and suffered a long string of coughs and hacks before he could even walk in a straight line again.

As soon as he regained his posture, he continued walking down the hall, gaining several gawks and stares from his fellow Shinigami, since none of them had seen the teen captain smileeven _once_. He hadn't even noticed that he forgot his captain's uniform. One such as Hitsugaya was not known or expected to forget _anything _due to his deep involvement with his rank as Taichou. He couldn't afford to slack off, since his fukutaichou seemed to do enough of that for the both of them. Where _was _Matsumoto, anyway? He shrugged that thought off almost immediately, continuing his journey to his office.

Which had several, several detours.

He just couldn't seem to get there, wandering and lolly gagging as long as he possibly could. For once in his life, he just didn't feel like doing paperwork and fulfilling his _duty. _

He felt like thinking about Hinamori.

He felt like _relaxing_.

He felt like not having a care in the world.

Right up until Byakuya had decided to ruin that carefree atmosphere he was feeling for the first time in his life.

"Captain Hitsugaya...don't you think you should be getting back to holding your title?" He told the teenaged Captain boldly and coldly.

He quickly turned around to face his elder, stronger, and most definitely more experienced fellow taichou.

"Ah...yes, Byakuya-san, sir." He murmured, bowing to the noble Kuchiki before him.

"Why is it that you're skipping out on your duty as a captain, Hitsugaya Toshirou? Doesn't seem fit for a captain to be wandering about while he has work to do." He said before silently walking away from the younger captain with no intentions of recieving an answer to his question.

And his words left Hitsugaya absolutely furious.

He stubbornly remained at the top of a hill which was shaded by a large Oak Tree with his arms crossed and a scowled painted onto his face. He heard footsteps behind him and turned only his head, the rest of him remaining completely still. It was Hinamori, and he noticed her smile was exceptionally nervous and uneasy.

"Shiro-chan, h-here's your cloak." She stammered as she held it out to him and bowed.

He wondered why she was acting so strange, maybe he had scared her with that kiss? Maybe she didn't feel the same way about him as he did about her? That left him just a bit more frustrated.

"Ah...thanks, Hinamori." He replied, slipping it on. "By the way, have you seen Matsumoto? She has a plenty good amount of paper work to fill out." He continued with a sniffle, trying to avoid talking about the action he had made, or maybe he should call it a mistake.

"N-no I haven't seen her all day." She lied miserably. To try to change the subject and cover up her failed attempt to fib she spoke up. "This weather is good for your cold, Toshiro." She said, trying to smile.

"Yeah, I suppose it is." He replied plainly, focusing his gaze on anything but her. He had no idea on how to hide his feeling of question with her, so he decided to do it with avoiding the situation and almost ignoring her.

"Hitsugaya...?"

"Mm?" He replied, fighting back the urge to turn and face her.

She wanted to ask him why he had kissed her, she wanted to ask if he had feelings for her, she wanted to know if he was even sane when he did what he did, and she wanted to know if it meant _anything. _But the words just would not come out. Maybe she just dreamt it. No, that's not possible, Matsumoto has that damned picture. So then what the hell was he trying to tell her?

"Hinamori?" He snapped his fingers in front of her face to get her attention, looking at her for barely a second.

"Oh! Heh...sorry."

"Is something bothering you?" He questioned aimlessly, turning back to look off the cliff of the hill he was residing on.

"No, no, not at all."

"Hmph. You sure are acting odd." He said stubbornly, but on purpose. He wasn't exactly upset with Hinamori, but more with himself. He knew it would be a bad idea to make a move on her. How could he expect her have feelings for him just because he did for her?

"I'm just a little off today."

_'Yeah, and it's my fault. I probably scared the bajeezus out of you.' _He thought to himself with sigh.

"Hmm." Was all he could say.

"Well, I guess I should get back to my division, then."

He responded with a nod and just stared off into the distance. As soon as he knew she was gone he gripped both sides of his head and angrily clenched his teeth with aggravation.

"Damn it!" He yelled as he landed a fist onto the Oak Tree beside him. "How could I have been so stupid!? I should have just left it alone! If that idiot Matsumoto had just let me be, I would have let all of this drift away! Damn it, damn it, damn it!" He continued his rage tantrum as he huffed and his shoulders heavily rose and fell.

"So this is how you handle stress, huh, Taichou?" Matsumoto said shaking her head.

"Shut up, Matsumoto! I'm _not_ in the mood!" He exclaimed angrily to his Vice-Captain.

He had never gotten this worked up before in his life, not even in battle. That's what scared him. It scared him that one girl could make him go mad. Insane.

"Hey, it's not _my_ fault you're having issues!" She said, leaning toward him with her hands on her hips.

"Yes it is! Who's the one who has been pushing me to do something about Hinamori for months!? It sure wasn't my concious!"

"What are you talking about!? What's going wrong with Hinamori? She sure seemed happy to me." She answered, scratching her head.

"It doesn't matter..." He replied quietly with a sigh. "You have paper work to do, Matsumoto, I suggest you start on it." He said with little life in his voice before walking away.

Matsumoto shrugged her shoulders and bit her bottom lip as she again placed a finger on her chin, then lifted it up a few seconds later, signifying she had an idea. "Maybe Taichou should come with Hinamori and I for some sake!"

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

Hitsugaya grunted in frustration as he paced about the room, then suddenly stopped.

"What did I do wrong? I thought Matsumoto told me that Hinamori felt the same?" He said as his shoulders sagged. "I don't understand."

He had been questioning himself for hours now, and he still hadn't come anywhere near an answer. He wanted most just to speak with Hinamori, clear everything up. He wanted to stop being so confused. But he was afraid if he were to confront her, she would just become another scared, nervous wreck. He felt as if he had ruined their entire friendship for one lousy kiss, and he hated himself for it. He screwed up, and he didn't know how to fix it.

_'Maybe I just tell her the sickness must have gotten to my head? She's probably to clever to believe that one.' _He thought to himself as he picked up pacing again.

_'Maybe I blame Renji?'_

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

Phew, sorry about the terribly long wait, I should have had this up months ago, it was basically a recap.

Please review, if you do, I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can!


End file.
